Natalie Meyer
Natalie Meyer is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She can be found on the rooftop near the door to the warehouse during the unmarked scoop Love Lasts a Lifetime. She has been separated from her husband, Jeff, and will require Frank's help to get back to him. Love Lasts a Lifetime Natalie is found on the far end of the rooftop early on the first day. She will call out to Frank and ask for his assistance if approached, and will easily agree to join him. Alternatively, Frank can recruit Jeff before approaching Natalie. When she comes near Jeff, they will notice each other and hug upon being reunited, allowing Frank to photograph them for a Photo Op. Frank will then interrupt them and offer to bring them to a safer place. Kindell's Betrayal After being rescued, she will wait in the room with the green door. When Kindell Johnson believes that there is no helicopter coming in three days, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Natalie, to leave the Security Room. If Frank does not stop Kindell's mutiny, Natalie will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Infinity Mode Natalie appears at the Warehouse from 4:07:00 to 4:19:00 carrying Corn and is armed with a Paint Can. She also carries Tool Box, Frying Pan, Step Ladder and Push Broom. Trivia *In the Dead Rising Beta version, Natalie and Jeff are in Entrance Plaza.Dead Rising Trailer, Youtube, 2006. 1:32 *Natalie will defect, backing up from Frank in fear, if her husband is continuously beat up or killed by zombies. *She and her husband Jeff are the first saveable optional survivors in the Dead Rising series. *Unlike Jeff, Natalie says nothing to Frank about the two being separated. *Jeff will roam the Rooftop, often running toward Frank. This makes it possible to reunite Natalie with him without speaking to either of them. *In the Security Room, like many survivors, Natalie will often cry very loudly. *In Chop Till You Drop, completing Love Lasts a Lifetime and rescuing Natalie rewards Frank with a Shotgun. *If an upskirt photo of Natalie is taken, the target markers will register as the Horror genre instead of Erotica. This might be done for humorous reasons because of her age. *A picture of Natalie's wedding band will register as the Drama genre. *In the North American version of the Dead Rising box art, Natalie's name tag is partially hidden in the center right side of the background. **Directly above Natalie's name tag is also Jeff's name tag. Gallery Dead rising natalie.png|Natalie's Notebook photo. Natalie Notebook.png|Natalie's Notebook entry. Beta Natalie & Jeff.jpg|Beta version of Love Lasts a Lifetime. Jeff Natalie Photo Op.png|Jeff and Natalie are reunited. Natalie-Meyer.jpg|Safe in the Security Room. Dead rising love lasts a lifetime (5).png|Frank taking a picture of Jeff and Natalie. Dead rising phography horror natalie.png|Natalie's photo scores horror and drama. Npc02.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant